Sirin versus mega mewtwo
by Mizaan
Summary: This is a story about a boy named Sirin who starts his journey at fifteen with a squirtle. He must defeat a trainer who uses a mega mewtwo. Find out what he goes through and his greatest secrets.


The mysterious boy with dark hair walked quietly down the forested path. The dirt road ahead of him was lit up by the bright summer sun. The trees and bushes were loud and flush with signs of pokemon hiding everywhere. The sky was blue and the earth was green. This boy was something special, though. He never lost. Where he came from, people don't lose easily.

This boy of fifteen had long black hair and black eyes. He had olive skin and a square, determined face. He was short for his age, but one couldn't tell. His aura was so powerful that it stretched far past the illusion of reality. He was really mysterious.

His pack full of pokeballs and potions showed that he was a trainer. He also had plenty of food and water and a sleeping bag, which indicated that he planned on being on the road a while. He had a pokedex hanging from his pack, and a single pokeball hung loosely in his hand. He was wearing a traveller's cloak, despite the good weather. His eyes darted left and right, looking for something.

His name was Sirin. He was a new trainer.

He saw a clearing on his left and headed towards it. His feet lightly grazed the soft grass and hardly made a sound as he stepped. He came into a wide clearing, perfect for a training ground.

"Come out Squirtle!" Sirin cried as he threw the pokeball into the air. It exploded with silvery light, which travelled onto the ground and formed itself into a squirtle.

"Squirt!" it cried as it popped open its eyes to show its determined scarlet irises.

"I chose you for a reason, Squirtle." Sirin said, "You are determined and hard headed. You don't lose. But you are also kind and loyal. I observed these characteristics within you when I first chose you."

Squirtle nodded.

"But now," Sirin continued, "The real challenges start. I will train you to your maximum abilities. You will be trained to an extent further than the greatest masters have ever achieved. Stronger than Mewtwo."

Squirtle shuddered. Everyone heard the story. How a mega mewtwo came into a town and reduced it to rubble. No one knew the trainer, and no one knew which form it was in, X or Y. One survivor was the only one to see it, and he died in the hospital two days later. No one from that town survived.

Or at least no one who admitted they were there when it happened. A pidgeot was seen flying from the scene, carrying a bundle on top of it. They say a child escaped from the horrors. But neither the pidgeot or the bundle it carried was ever seen again.

"Yes, even more power than it could produce." Sirin said, "And you can do it _without evolving_."

"Squirt!" Squirtle said, nodding his head in understanding.

"There is a myth that says that no pokemon can go higher than level one hundred." Sirin said, "Achieving that level itself requires hard work. But getting above it is even more difficult. The growth rate for a squirtle is fast, so you will not be allowed to evolve. Once past level one hundred, it is impossible to evolve. It's a one way street. You agreed to this. Your training starts now."

"Squirt-tle!" Squirtle complained. He fell back on his shell, and groaned.

"Tired already?" Sirin asked. "This exercise was really simple. Use _rapid spin_ on that tree, then bounce back and hit the one next to it, and finish the one with watergun."

"Squirtle-squirt-squirt." Squirtle said defiantly. He refused to get up.

"Don't worry." Sirin laughed suddenly, "I'm surprised you got through the first three hours without giving up. For a beginner, that's promising. I'll give you more tough sequences after you learned a few more moves. For now, let's take a rest and continue after two hours."

Sirin went to his pack, which he left leaning on the trunk of a tree. He got out a couple of potions and food. Then he reached in and brought out a huge sheet of clean white cloth for the two of them to eat off of. Sirin brought the bundle towards Squirtle and dropped it down. Then he started spreading the sheet.

"The pre made meal will only last us today." Sirin said as he set up the camp. "You will need to learn how to do your necessary chores so that we can get the fire started, food cooked, campground set. Stuff like that."

Squirtle nodded his agreements.

"But right now, everything's set." Sirin said.

The two of them say and relaxed for about half an hour. Then Sirin heard a sort of buzzing sound.

_Buzzzzzz..._

The air seemed to fill wIth tension.

"Squirtle," Sirin whispered, "on your guard."

"Squirt?" Squirtle asked.

"AHHHH! HEEEEELP!" Came a scream.

Sirin and Squirtle were on their feet in a second.

Sirin turned to Squirtle.

"Time to test your training." he said.

A boy with a distinctive blue cap and black hair came rushing through the bushes.

"HEEEELP!" he was screaming.

He wore blue shorts and a yellow and white striped t-shirt. He had olive skin. He seemed to be around a whole had shorter than Sirin.

Then the source of the mysterious buzzing noise became clear: all of a sudden, a swarm of beedrill came crashing through the trees.

"_Beeeeee..." _they sang_._

_"Squirtle use rapid spin."_ Sirin commanded, "Bounce from one to another like our training!"

Squirtle spun off and slammed into the nearest beedrill. Before it could react, Squirtle bounced away and hit another beedrill. The beedrill that he previously hit aimed a twin needle attack at him, but Squirtle had already bounced away, and was headed for another one. The twin needle hit, instead, the beedrill that Squirtle bounced off of.

In a flash, Squirtle had bounced off of at least seven beedrill, and he didn't seem to be getting tired. There was so much confusion in the swarm of beedrill. One by one, they fainted until there were only around five left. These beedrill looked tired and pissed. Suddenly, they clustered around each other and started doing something that looked like planning.

Squirtle landed right next to Sirin, panting. He seemed surprised at what he could do. Sirin smiled, he knew that Squirtle could do what he just did, even before Squirtle knew he could do that.

"Hey," came a voice from behind him. It was that kid that the beedrill were chasing.

"What?" Sirin asked.

"Why don't you finish them off right now?" he asked.

"I want to see what they want." Sirin answered.

"What?" the boy asked, clearly perplexed, "but they're trying to kill us!"

"If they wanted to kill us," Sirin answered, "then we would be dead."

"What do they want then?" he asked.

"Nurse Joy from Pallet Town told me about the uneasy beedrill of Route 1. There were never beedrill here before. Maybe they're just surprised to see the amount of humans coming through here. I don't want to harm them further."

"Look, there's a beedrill coming towards us!" the boy cried.

One of the beedrill came right up to Sirin, holding its pincer arm out. Lightly, it touched Sirin's cheek and cocked its head slightly to the side, as if in wonder.

The beedrill looked back at his group.

"_Bee bee!"_ it cried.

Suddenly, Sirin heard a rustling sound coming from a bush next to him. Two wild rattata and a pidgey appeared from it, carrying a bundle of leaves. Pidgey was flying above it, holding it from the top, and the rattata were carefully letting it drag along the ground, making sure it was carefully treated. The pidgey came up to Sirin and dropped the bundle in front of him. The leaves slid off, and revealed a brown egg with a light brown zigzag pattern circling the top part of it.

"They want you to have it." the kid next to him said.

Sirin bent down and carefully picked the egg up. It was slightly heavy and warm.

"They were testing me." Sirin said, "They wanted to see if there was a trainer who could take care of this egg for them."


End file.
